Never Say Die
by LabyrinthFan1
Summary: On the nineteenth of May, 1989, twenty-one criminals broke out of prison. The Fratellis were out, and they were out for revenge. *** When Lacey Nichols is assigned a law essay on the Fratellis, she seeks out the help of those who met them in the flesh: the Goonies. But with the Fratellis out of jail, they discover that maybe they need her information more than she needs theirs.
1. Chapter 1: Prison Break

Michael Walsh was in his choice class - history - when the news came through.

"Hello, class, this announcement will only take a little of your time," the besuited, official-looking man said as he walked in. The teacher was abruptly cut off and glared at the man, but he took no notice.

"I've come to inform you that there has been a mass prison break," he said. "Twenty-one prisoners have escaped, five being high-security. If you see anything suspicious, please report it to the police."

For the first time since their adventure three years ago, Mikey found it hard to breathe. He slowly raised his hand, and the official set piercing eyes upon him. "You have a question?"

"Yes. About some of the prisoners - did any of the Fratellis manage to escape?"

"That is classified."

Mikey frowned. "But-"

"I'm sorry, young man, I am not permitted to say. Any other questions?"

Mikey slid back down in his seat. The pit of his stomach was broiling with bad feelings. So many 'what if's circled his mind, whispering of the things that could happen, stirring his agitation until he suddenly swept everything into his bag and pushed his chair back from the desk loudly. Despite the teacher's calls, he kept walking until he reached the door, and only then did he stop while he opened it before slipping out into the cool corridor.

The made a bee-line for his locker, swapping out his history book for his lunch, as the break would start in ten minutes. When he pulled out the tuppaware box containing his sandwiches, a slip of paper fluttered to the floor. Mikey stared at it for a second before picking it up and using his thumb to unfold it.

His eyes widened as they scanned the words, and his breathing quickened. It was unbelievable - so fast - but then the official hadn't said when it happened.

For starters, the note was written in a reddish-brown ink that looked heart-stoppingly similar to blood. Second, the page was burnt - by what, he had no idea.

The Fratellis had escaped, found his school, found his locker, and were now after the rich stuff to pay for the three years that they had been put away; the sum they were demanding clocked in at over two million dollars.

Mikey knew they didn't have that money anymore. That handful of gems in his marble bag had been worth less than a million, and the money went to buying back their houses from the country club. It took a lot to do that. Unless they resold the estate, they weren't going to get that money back.

When people started to stream into the corridor, Mikey refolded the letter and slid it into his pocket, closing his locker and pushing through the crowd, trying to see his friends through the throng.

Mouth's locker was closest, and Mikey saw his own reflection in the mirror on the inside of it before he saw the back of Mouth's head.

"We need to talk," Mikey said quickly.

"It's not you, it's me," Mouth replied, turning to face Mikey with a grin.

Mikey gave him a look. "You're despacable."

"Despicable," Mouth corrected.

Mikey waved a hand distractedly, looking around to see if he could spot Data or Chunk. "That's what I said."

Smiling quietly for once, Mouth pulled out a folder and pushed it into his bag. He checked his hair in the mirror and flashed himself a grin before closing his locker and bumping Mikey's shoulder.

"So what's up?"

Mikey shook his head. "I'll explain when we find the others. Did you not get the announcement?"

"No?"

"I'll tell you later. We've got to find everyone."

Mouth raised an eyebrow and caught Mikey's arm before he could plough through the sea of students. "Mikey, hey, Mikey. What's got you so worked up?" His eyes widened and he cocked his head. "Have you got a crush? I'm a hit with the ladies, if you need help-"

Mikey pulled away from Mouth and sent him a look that shut him up in an instant.

"We need to find them, quick. Let's split up."

Chunk was easy to find - he was in the lunch queue, talking animatedly to anyone that would listen about his new sandwich flavour. Mouth hauled him out and Chunk waved goodbye to his unwilling listeners.

"I was having a good conversation there," Chunk complained loudly.

"Well we're going to have a good conversation about Mikey. I think his paranoia is getting out of hand."

"Uh, okay."

Elsewhere, Mikey was following the stench of rotten eggs to the chemistry labs, where Data was profusely damning the smashed vial in the midst of a large, smoking mess on the floor.

"Data," Mikey called. "What is this?"

"I was doing an experiment," Data needlessly explained.

"For what? No, never mind. It's lunch. I need to talk to you guys about something very important."

"Sure. Can I clean-"

"This is more important."

"I'm coming." Data picked up his bag, glancing down at the smoking puddle. "I sure hope Miss doesn't know it was me."

The four converged on a picnic bench on the school field.

"So Mikey, what's up?" Chunk asked.

"This mean looking guy came into my History class before lunch," Mikey started. "He said there was a prison break."

There was a beat.

"A prison break?" Mouth echoed. "That is so cool! Who was it? Have they found them?"

"Oh Mikey," Data said slowly. "Mikey, it wasn't..."

Chunk paled, his hands gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white. "They're out?"

Mouth looked between them all, taking in somber and panicked expressions. "I don't get it."

"The guy wouldn't tell me who it was. Twenty one escaped."

"Oh, that's fine then," Data surmised. "It probably wasn't."

"Except I found this in my locker." Mickey placed the paper flat on the table, open.

Chunk was the first to panic.

"They're coming for us," he wailed, looking around quickly. "We've got to go into hiding, you guys!"

"That's the Fratellis, definitely." Data nodded grimly.

"And they want gold or revenge. Where are we going to get the money, Mikey?"

"We'll find something. There's got to be something! Maybe Willy left a secret stash above ground- or there might be something else in the attic-"

Mouth refolded the note and handed it back to Mikey. "As if you haven't already gone through all that stuff," he pointed out. "Anyway, it's probably those stupid rich dumbasses trying to be clever."

"And if it's not?"

"We're doomed!" Chunk wailed.

"Don't be like that Chunk," Data chimed.

"Do," Chunk said. "They're going to kill us. Torture us. Blender our hands!"

"We are not going to die," Mikey said firmly. He sounded more confident than he felt. "We'll find a way. We're the Goonies, remember?"

"We're _half_," Mouth corrected.

"We should tell Brand," Chunk urged. "He'll know what to do."

"Maybe... But not yet. He'll worry too much." Mikey shook his head.

Data delved into his bag. "If there's one thing I want before I die, it's- hey, what's this?"

He pulled out a piece of paper, roughly folded into half.

"You guys..."

"They're going to kill us," Chunk repeated unhelpfully.

**A/N: Oh my goodness I actually started a Goonies fanfiction! Kinda natural due to my unnatural love of all things 80s (Labyrinth is still my favourite film though!). I love all the characters equally, but this is definitely a Mouth centred piece.**

WORD COUNT: 1,209

PUBLISHED: 14/08/19


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="f8446db9e8e7573e907b4b62492cef82""Okay, class, for your next assignment I would like you to research the person whose name you will pick out of this bowl in just a moment. I want thorough reports - dates, crimes, the lot."/p  
p data-p-id="7ed089670a0d97f2b6c3f6ce179af4a5"Lacey Nichols smiled at the law teacher as he offered her the bowl, and picked a slip./p  
p data-p-id="52f88d22abd778b1ab51f7c1d9a7fb38"She turned to her best friend Jude while she picked hers, then they shared a look and smoothed them out./p  
p data-p-id="eb43604d2c9f5210feae3f10cb3058b3""James Draton," Jude read out, with little recognition in her voice./p  
p data-p-id="994939f3667fcc8efaea11d3e79b93b4"Lacey cocked her head at her own slip. "The Fratelli family?"/p  
p data-p-id="dbc3b972ebbcf858d6fa271f1afc1ba4"Jude peered over. "Wow. I wonder why they're classed as one?"/p  
p data-p-id="6b0b0a609cd5067b6af2f246aa0a9886"Lacey stared at the paper. "The name seems familiar..."/p  
p data-p-id="fe319bcf01114440489ff7a5e727b0b1""You'll know it when you research it, probably. I've never heard of mine."/p  
p data-p-id="08c4c409fe2d101d0c468b202d1f77eb""Then you'll learn a lot, which is why you're here," Lacey said, in her mock teacher voice. "You'll be fine. We'll rock these assignments."/p  
p data-p-id="31c28d23851c86fe2fea71f0dc0d0820""This is due three weeks today," the teacher said. "No less than ten sides."/p  
p data-p-id="c7370f1fda3ea4a000ac4067c9d09d74"Jude lowered her forehead to the table. "Remind me why I took law?"/p  
p data-p-id="f2f33f2651f6467f2c335464145b89c8"Lacey hid her smile behind her hand. "Because it's a high paid job when you finish."/p  
p data-p-id="64ac6186293c3e51edcb381b8fd905e4"Jude lifted her head, picking up her pen with a little more vigour. "Oh yeah. I'm so going to get that beach house one day."/p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="f4fe443d3de7b9ef0dc53a5146c36c51"Sighing heavily, Lacey paused from her work and took a scalding sip of hot chocolate. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and narrowed her eyes at her pile of books in frustration./p  
p data-p-id="2be6e6149d5fa557da97aad14fd95eb7"At first, her research had been fruitful. Countless offences, including murder, attempted murder and theft were listed for Anne, Jake and Francis Fratelli. After a little more digging she had come across a birth certificate for Anne's third child, Lotney, but no more reference to him after that - not even a death certificate. It wasn't a far stretch to assume he was dead and buried without the knowledge of the law./p  
p data-p-id="7f917b828581ac35e581dab4c35b1073"With another heavy sigh, she glanced out of the window, wondering if it was too late to request a study session with Jude; 'study session' being code for chick flicks and as much popcorn as they could dig out of the back of their cupboards, coated in honey, syrup or chocolate sauce, or whatever other sweet toppings they could find./p  
p data-p-id="b4f5c4bb73da38c307863b79f3627506"It was light enough outside - the spring was just giving way to summer, and the nights were becoming longer - but the sun was falling fast. It was worth a try. If she cycled she'd be there before nightfall, and they could make it a sleepover./p  
p data-p-id="a4d0fd4ae72a14727410567fd013aef3"Lacey hopped up from her desk and grabbed her denim jacket, slinging it around her shoulders as she thundered downstairs. Her plan was this: a short explanation, then quickly out of the door before her mom could say otherwise./p  
p data-p-id="fe2dd52a56aceb39ba519fd9ff8a6ce6""Mom!" She called out, hanging on the front door handle, poised for action. "I'm going to Jude's for the night!"/p  
p data-p-id="9942854ab3cb4567fcee1e29011ef9d1"Lacey managed to open the door half way before her mother came into the hallway and glared at her. "Stop right there, young lady."/p  
p data-p-id="cc05d20758ea67bb0b983072db0b63fa""But mom," Lacey whined. "It's a study session-"/p  
p data-p-id="2760f9caca9d2c0a10b244961c4674d2""And there's an imposed curfew on the town."/p  
p data-p-id="87f34087f170e7864614ac391eca23d0"Lacey wrinkled her nose. "A curfew?"/p  
p data-p-id="e05706d71d7bd8715792589f15aed06d""Yes. There was a mass prison break not two days ago. I don't want you roaming the streets, you hear? You'll be much safer staying in here."/p  
p data-p-id="f48da49cc56322dea391608705b95550"Lacey reluctantly released the door. "Okay, mom. I'll be in my room if you want me."/p  
p data-p-id="bd9abbfdd04409cfe621b4559b8e272b""Hey hey, little lady," her mom said teasingly./p  
p data-p-id="f6cd133a8098f428931ff300e0d1c991"Lacey lifted her head and offered a small smile before she hugged her mother. "Love you."/p  
p data-p-id="740a531f41ca5d970b70aea3dbbc8fe7""Love you too. Now go see if you can get any more of that assignment of yours done, okay? I don't want you to do it last-minute again."/p  
p data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p data-p-id="84e8ec3e48d1175990334f7a1ff5a974"At the very bottom of the pile, in one of the oldest newspaper compilations, Lacey had a breakthrough./p  
p data-p-id="7228345cb8b8cf59ac21d30cbdf84c31"strongHOUSEWIFE TURNED MURDERER/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e50d5d4f29968b2983f463218de34fc0"strongANNE FRATELLI CHARGED FOR MURDER OF HUSBAND/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa945f7b4996697b762f6fef1d4fe1bf"Lacey pulled the article towards her and began to read./p  
p data-p-id="0567743a7c45a6b968c98208e3e5f422"strongLast night, Anne Fratelli was apprehended on the San Francisco freeway, with her three sons in the back seats. One child, only sixteen months old, was severely injured, with bruises around his neck and a fractured skull. Her two other sons, aged four and six, were unharmed./strong/p  
p data-p-id="85978ec7373a23601b8948e0d48e24a5"Lacey's eyes widened. emPerhaps Lotney did die, after all?/em/p  
p data-p-id="2ba98d4179e80e189be7c762e2617a85"strongFour days prior, her husband Frank was found dead in the family kitchen, with several knife wounds to his chest. Anne has admitted to murdering her husband, but has told authorities: "I had to kill him before he killed my baby". Her reasoning being that Frank threatened and then strangled baby Lotney, refusing to let go until she took matters into her own hands and killed him. A trial will be held in two weeks, where a long sentence is expected./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b3965da49c7640c260879f1991b5182b"Lacey barely hid her smile. Finally, some juicy material! A soft side to this murderous family - a reasoning behind the senseless violence. She was willing to bet anything that the murder had a domino affect, pushing Anne into a life of crime and she dragging her sons along with her. But what had happened to Lotney? Assumedly he was alive at the time of the article, but he must have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen - being just a baby at the time - and likely died./p  
p data-p-id="94d372a86a3b48574ad5aa28d0401166"Lacey sighed. emWhat a horrible backstory./em/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="2eaca3ad0c7d86ee2bb77470c5f43a10"strongA/N: kind of feeling sorry for our dear Anne. What do you think? Drop me a comment!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa2e827343cfbf47b98d78997c238494"WORD COUNT: 909/p  
p data-p-id="1eb6845c8537c9a894381c8f386f531f"PUBLISHED: 07/11/19/p 


End file.
